Team Darkness
by shamangirl324
Summary: Team Darkness have a cold hearted Leader,but what happens when she meets yoh and the gang(lenxOc)It's a little yu yu hakusho cross over
1. Intro

Meet Team Darkness

Disclaimer:I Don't own shaman king but I do own Team Darkness

Name:Aina Tabzawa

Age:13

female of couse

From: China

5' 1 feet tall

Leader of team Darkness.

Family is famous for be shamans.

White hair that goes down to your waist.

Blue eyes no one can not look though.

You are Quiet, smart, very mean when people talk about you, the one who knows what is right, lonely, haves a short temper, gothic, beautiful but you don't know and you know care what men or boy think because you not like them, one who keep her mouth shout, and who is braver than her friends.

Loves to draw, watch the stars, and read horror stories.

Weapon: A long sword, she use her bare hands.

Guardian ghosts:

Keiko a Chinese warrior woman, great with sword all types.

Age when died: 24

Red hair like fire.

Gray eyes like smoke.

You met her in a graveyard and you fought to protect her grave tome, that how she became your guardian ghost.

Nickname: fireball

Age?

A giant fire monster

You met him in a fire, but it chose you to be his master.

Nickname: WaterIce

Age?

A gaint water monster at can turn in to ice.

Chose you at a water fight.

Nickname: Darkball

A giant darkness monster.

IT found you in a dark ally

Nickname: lightbird

A giant light white monster.

It chose you.

That is you and your spirits now for team darkness.

Name: Siei

Female

Age: 13

Look like hiei from Yu yu hakusho but white hair and black starbust, and her eyes are purple. She is short as hiei.

She is dark, fun, She goes with you, she goes on your side, she does love reading, and watching the stars.

Weapon: Chinese sword

Her Guardian ghost is Hiei from Yu Yu hakusho.

Name: Ace

Male

Age: 15

5' 7 feet tall

He look just like yusuke and acts like him too but he has blond hair, and blue eyes, and act like a pretty boy. He is the one you dislike because he keeps talking about you and brags about him self to himself.

Weapon: good with bare hands

Spirit: Yusuke from yu yu hakusho

Name: keykey

Age:10

female

red hair and black eyes.

Sweet,cares,trustful,bashful,and can be mean...very mean.She only 4' 3 feet tall.

weapon:whip

Spirit: Kirla

Cat demon with 5 tails.


	2. The meeting of groups

Chapter 1

Third person A fireball Hits Aina right in her back. She falls off of fireball's shoulder. Her body was in mid air then a black smokescreen with around Fireball and Aina's dead body!"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO Miss.Aina, she can't be...she just can't...she can't!" Keykey scream, tears busting out of her eyes. Siei turns around so no one can see her cry." Siei...She...she may not be died" Hiei said."Hiei she died because no one can't be alive after a hit in right in her back." she screams at hiei. Rio, Horohoro, len, yoh, and Choclove was wide-eyed, and stocked at what just happen."Aina...No!pop Ace's head come outI am so sorry about All of the bad things about you. I Didn't mean to talk about you all the times...I...am...So sorry...Aina please do not die now...we did need you to help us get to dobie village...you Are a great leader to us so didn't died not yet!" Ace said punching to ground, cry alittle. Then a dark figure was walking out off the black smoke, Then Yoh Screams"Zeke! IWHAT DID YOU DO TO AINA!" "Oh you mean that girl and her fire spirit he the next of the Fire Spirit Of mine. I mint of killed her! Come My New Fire Spirit!" he yells putting an arm in the air." He will never be your's!" A Voice said and then bash CrushZeke flew into to wall Face frist. Everyone eyes widen when they saw Aina with out a scratches on her only on her arms. They were burned. Fireball was right there was holding Aina in his hand, then he puts his hand to his shoulder, and she got on his shoulder." thanks all FireBall. You save me. "Aina said giving a weak smile." Your smile is all I need to keep me fighting by your side. I will always be with you and protect you intil you die." he said kicking Zeke again but this next he flew a cross the town. Fireball disapper. Aina landed on two feet and start to walk off "Come on Ace, keykey, and Siei lets go." Aina said. "OK Coming Aina" They yell running up to her and they all disappear into the smoke. Shaman king Group's pod "there they go should we asked they to join us?" Rio asks Yoh. Yoh nods his head no. "Why!" Horohoro yells." because look at they. She is a free spirit but something wrong About her, Something about her does not seem right about her. She looked so sad and so hurt. Like I had "Len said look at Aina as she disappers. Then a large piece of cloth come flying in the Wind. Rio catches it, read it, and goes wide eyed." what does it say" asks Yoh. "It is a story from Aina. It says ' my life is curl and hard, No one not even me will know that life means. What does it mean to even live? To live in hell or to live in heaven. Ever scents I met zeke. He told me the first time I met him to stay alone and I would be stronger but then I listen to him but when I first met Ace and yusuke .He would not live me alone so I aloud him to come with me. Then I found Siei in the rain alone with her guardian ghost Hiei, I felt bad for her and took her in with us. Then I met keykey and guardian ghost Karla. These harm my cold heart up but then I meet new people Yoh, Len, HoroHoro, Rio, and the fan Choclove. My head is dragging me in circles. When I am with everyone I am scared to do anything but sit in the dark along. But still something is still missing I think what is missing is two word love and people caring about me. But now I hear yoh, and my teammates crying and yelling about me being died. Now the know thing that is missing is now is Love someone to love...I never thought of that word until I was older. I have no family to look up to only friends that look up to me to find dobie village together...If I only had someone to love...but I has a dark secret...I am...I am a necromancer...I never thought by parents because Father was a necromancer, and my mother a beautiful Shaman who met Aries the god of fire, and rest of the god and goddess but she never meet god...I was born in china. They both died when I was 3 year old...they wrote a will. It said for me to go all around china, to train with master blacksmith, master at kung-fu, and have someone to train be me to be both Shaman and nemconamer.' "Aina..."Len said. Does Len have a crush on our Aina or something?

What will happen to Aina and her gang after they leave Yoh and his gang to go to Dobie village?


End file.
